Princess Protection Program
by Gryffindork101
Summary: When her country is invaded by tyrannical dictator Snow, Princess Margaret must seek refuge in the Princess Protection Program. Margaret now known as Madge, is taken to Louisiana and must begin to act like your typical average American girl. Whilst there she meets local girl Katniss Everdeen and an unlikely friendship forms. Everlark. Based on the Disney movie. On Hold
1. Chapter 1

**Title- **Princess Protection Program

**Summary**-When her country is invaded by a tyrannical dictator Snow, Princess Margaret must seek refuge in the Princess Protection Program. Margaret now known as Madge, is taken to Louisiana and must begin to act like your typical average American girl. Whilst there she meets local girl Katniss Everdeen and an unlikely friendship forms. Eventual Everlark.

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own The Hunger Games or the Disney channel movie Princess Protection Program

Chapter 1

Katniss's POV

My name is Katniss Evedeen. I am 15 years old. I live in Louisiana with my dad, we own a bate shop and my dad helps rescue endangered princesses and finds them new places to live until the danger is past.

I sit at the shop counter, writing down the amount of money we have made this month when some-one throws down something on my work.

"Hey!" I say angrily looking up for a moment, then I see who it is "Oh hi Gale"

"Hi uh" he says

"Katniss" I awnser

"Right, how much?" He asks

"No charge, free bate in exchange for me never having to take the bus again" I say

"Great" he says

I grab my orange back-pack and head out to Gale's car which is parked in the driveway. But just before I leave my dad says

"Katniss, can I talk to you for a minuet?"

"Yes" I say

"So has he asked you to that home-coming dance yet?" He asks

"No, but please don't say anything" I say

"My lips are sealed" my dad answers

I walk over to Gale's car, then I see Delly and Glimmer are in the car aswell,Delly glares at me.

"What are you doing here" I ask

"Gale's driving me until I get my new car isn't that sweet" says Delly

I see two dresses layed out in the one available place

"Sweet" I awnser "There's no room for me"

"Sure there is climb in" says Gale, but as I reach for the car door Delly says

"No she's right, Glimmer's already wrinkling my afternoon outfit"

"No I'm not!" Says Glimmer

"Delly this is high school not a fashion show you don't need a costume change" I tell her

"Right, but you might wanna think about it" says Delly then she and Glimmer laugh.

"I'm sorry Katniss, hey thanks for the bate" says Gale

"See ya" says Delly

"Bye" says Glimmer, then they drive away.

I turn to my dad " Can I have a ride?" I ask

"Sure kiddo, hop in"

On the way to school I tell my dad

"I can't stand them, they're such _princesses_"

"You say that like its a bad thing" says dad "Katniss they're teenage girls, they're probably just jealous"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they're not" I say

Suddenly my dad's Bluetooth rings

"It's Everdeen" he says "Yes sir, no sir right away" then he hangs up

"You're leaving again" I ask

"Two days max its no big deal" my dad tells me

"That's what you always say" I say "Just be careful okay"

"Always" he awnser's

Then we reach school

"You and me pal"he says

"You and me dad" I say, I hug him and then get out of the car and walk into school.

The next day

**Madge's POV**

I stare at my reflection in the mirror, I have to admit I look really good,my stylist Cinna is a genius. I am wearing a full length yellow dress with a puffy skirt, my hair is done up, my make up done the last thing Cinna puts on my head is my tiara. Even though this is just the coronation my coronation (which is next month)I'm still kind of nervous.

I take my place,then the doors open and I hear "Her royal highness Margaret Katherine Maysilee Underess Princess of Costaluna"

I smile as I walk down the long carpet, our event organiser Effie appears beside me "Your walking and your walking as your adoring subjects welcome you"

"Effie my coronation is one month away, why do we have to practise now?" I ask

"The rehearsal is so that everything shall be perfect" Effie tells me

"Princess, what a beautiful coronation dress you are wearing, who may I ask designed it" asks jokingly Cinna coming up towards me

"You did Cinna" I say

"So I did, I am brilliant am I not" says Cinna, I laugh.

**No-one's POV**

Meanwhile the queen was talking to Mr Everdeen

"Thank you so much for coming, now that my husband has past away only Madge can be queen of Costaluna but it is so much for someone so young and I'm afraid Snow will take advantage of that" said the Queen worriedly

"I'll protect her as if she was my own" said Mr Everdeen seriously

"I know you will General Everdeen. I know you will" the Queen replied

Just they heard the words "I present to you Margaret Katherine Maysilee Undersee, heir to the throne of Costaluna she is willing to be your queen, now if anyone has any objections-"

The man was cut off by a sword being flung into the air piercing the crown and landing in the wall. "I object" hissed Snow appearing out of no-where.

**Love it? Hate it? Review please**

**Wands and Waves**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Hunger Games or the Disney channel movie Princess Protection Program**

**Author's note- Thanks to everyone who either followed, faverated or reviewed your AWSOME!**

* * *

Chapter 2

**No-One's POV**

Everyone gasped as snow appeared from the shadows, Cinna and the queen were next to Madge trying to protect her. Snow took a moment toclear his throat before he continued "The princess is too young to be queen. Costaluna and the Capitol are two tiny countries who must unite and stand together against the world, therefore for the good of both our countries, I general Cornelius Atax Snow declare myself president of Costaluna" Snow took a step closer to the Queen and Madge, "Seize them!" He ordered.

Snows soilders appeared and grabbed Cinna,but Madge managed to escape with the help of Mr Everdeen. When Mr Everdeen grabbed Madge's hand, the queen said "Go now with Mr Everdeen! Go now!"

As they ran down the stairs Magde asked worriedly "Who are you and where are you taking me"

"I here to protect you, you need to trust me" answered Mr Everdeen

"But what about my mother?" Madge persisted

"She's gonna met us but we need to hurry" replied Mr Everdeen

**Madge's POV**

We continue to run up marble steps until we reach a room that is behind the helicopter launch pad, a helicopter is there of course but I refuse to leave without seeing my mother.

When my mother mets us she has tears in her eyes

"Mama?" I ask

"I knew Snow would try something like this so I made a plan to protect you" she explains "You have to trust Major Everdeen, you must do everything he says, do you promise me you will do this?" She asks

"Yes mama I will" I tell her

"We need to go" says Major Everdeen

"Mama where are we going?" I ask

"No honey not me you. Snow will say you abandoned the country but at least you will be safe" says my mother

"No not without you" I say

My mother takes off the locket she always wears off and fastens around mine "Here, so no matter what happens you never forget that you are a princess, don't worry Madge we will be together very soon" she tells me then she hugs me so tightly, I can tell she doesn't want to let me go, since my father died a few years ago I'm all she has left. I don't want to leave but Major Everdeen says

"We gotta go now". He leads me to the helicopter, once I am inside and belted up it takes off. My mother waves at me and I wave back until I cannot see her any-more. Then I let the tears fall in silence.

**No-one's POV**

Snow and his soilders came up behind the queen

"You'll never find her and as long as she remains free there will be hope in Costaluna" said the queen triumphantly

"Ah yes, but the princess is only a girl she will contact her mother and when she doses I will bring her back to Costaluna where she will rot with her mother in a tiny dirt cell, you will both become a tragic symbol for those who defy me" Snow hissed "Take her away!"

**Madge's POV**

Once we land I get out of the door and see we have landed on an Island.

"What is this place?' I ask

"You'll see" awnsers Major Everdeen

I follow him until we reach a large metal door, he leads me in and the door slams shut and we plummet down. "Wait, where am I? Is this some kind of prison?" I ask in fear, a giant screen turns on behind me and a curly haired women awnsers me

"Not prison, protection. Princess Margaret Katherine Maysilee Undersee you are now in the safe custody of the international Princess Protection Program, the PPP"

"I've never heard of it" I say

"Nobody ever here's about us, until we're needed. Good work Major" she says

"Thank you Ceceilia" says the Major he turns to me and says "You'll be safe now princess".

The door slides open and he leaves when the door closes I ask

"How long will I be staying?"

"Until your ready for stage four" awnsers Cecelia

"What is stage one?" I ask

"Extraction that's what brought you here"

"Stage two?" I ask

"Transition" says Cecilia

"Transition to what?!" I ask

"Come inside why don't you and I'll explain everything" she says

The door then opens and I see Cecelia is standing behind yet another huge screen with the world map on it, people are walking around carrying coffee and clip boards.

When Cecelia sees me she says"Welcome Margaret, to the operational heart of the Princess Protection Program, a top secret agency funded by the worlds royal are actively providing protection for 29 princesses who have all been threatened in one way or another" I turn my attention to the screen and she shows me pictures of some other princess one of them is currently in Antarctic when I see this I say "She's freezing", the women awnsers

"Probably but she's safe, lets take a walk shall we" She leads me into another elevator along with another women who must be her assistant, once we are outside she says "Olivia report", "Princess 306 has had successful extraction she arrives at 100 hours, Princess 124 is still in transformation and princess 207 is in need of our services" replies Olivia.

As I am lead through a hallway full of girls getting their hair done I ask "What about me? Where are you sending me?"

"No where yet" awnsers Ceclia

"First we must go through stage three transformation. First we start with the hair and then the wardrobe. Until you are unrecognisable as a princess". Cecelia leads me up to a chair in front of a mirror and I sit down. Then three people who Cecelia says are my prep team come up behind me and introduce themselves as Venia, Flavius and Octavia. Flavius then puts my long blonde hair down pulls out some scissors and grabs some of it. He is about to cut it off when I say "No stop. I do not know any of you people I need to speak with Major Everdeen I only trust Major Everdeen."

Cecelia nods and leads me into another room, Major Everdeen sits in a chair and when the door closes I say "Take me back to my country"

"Princess I'm sorry but Snow has taken control of your country and command of its government" He says

"But I must go back" I say

"And you will as soon as we find a way to remove him. In the meantime you have to let us protect you" he awnsers

"But what about my mother? Who's protecting my mother?" I ask

"You are, as long as your in princess protection your mother will be safe" he says "Please sit" I sink down onto one of the couches across from him, "Snow is hoping you'll contact her so he'll know where to find you".

"But what if he dose find me?" I ask

"He'll make an example of you by sending you to prison or a work farm and Costaluna will become part of his own personal kingdom and its true royal family nothing but a memory" says Major Everdeen "Bottom line if you care about your country and your moms safety no-one can know who you really are."

* * *

**How was that? Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or the Disney channel movie 'Princess Protection Program'**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Madge's POV

* * *

I leave the room and silently walk back to the salon chair,

"You may proceed" I tell them.

The prep team works on me for about 2 hours then once they are finished I turn and stare at my reflection in the mirror. I see a girl with wavy blonde hair resting on her shoulders, wearing a simple pink t-shirt, a green cardigan and blue jeans.

"Excellent work" says Cecelia from behind me, I turn around, Cecelia then takes my hand and leads me down a hallway "From now on you are no longer a princess, you are Madge Harrison an average American girl"

"What happens now?" I ask

"Stage four, relocation" she says

"Where?" I persist

"Some general Snow will never think of looking for the Princess of Costaluna."

Then me and Major Everdeen get in a car and head off.

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

"Welcome to Louisiana Madge" Says Major Everdeen, then we pull into a driveway and I see a house which must be his, a sigh above a wooden cabin next to it that reads "Everdeen's Bate Shop" and a huge lake to my left.

Major Everdeen stops the car, gets his bag from the trunk and opens the door, I get out. As he leads me to the house he says "Welcome to your new home. For a while anyway.".

Later that day

Katniss's POV

When the bus stops at my house, the bus driver Ellen says "Here you go sweetie"

"Thanks Ellen" I say

"Hey, looks like someone's back home again" says Ellen

"See you tomorrow" I say then I run off the bus and through the front door.

"Dad!" I call, I run through the hallway "Dad!", I go into my room to drop off my bag but sitting on the spare bed is a girl about my age.

"Hello" she says

"Um, who are you?" I ask worriedly

"Margare- uh Madge" says the girl

"Are you sure? Because you don't sound sure" I say

"Madge I am sure" she says

"Kay, so what are you doing in my room?" I ask

"Oh Major Everdeen gave me this room" she answers

"Oh, he did huh" I say sarcastically

"Yes he's been very lovely" she says

"Lovely?!" I say

"Of course this room is much smaller than I'm used too but I'm sure it will feel much larger once I have that extra bed removed" she says

"Will you excuse me for a second" I say

I turn around "Yes you are excused" she says.

I walk out the room and slam the door making sure she can here me.

* * *

Madge's POV

* * *

Through the window I watch the girl and Major Everdeen talking

"Hey pal" He says

"Don't pal me" she answers angrily

"Have you met Madge?" he asks

"Yeah, who is she and why is she in my room?" she asks

"I had to bring her here Cecelia didn't give me a choice" He tells her

"Ok, you know a normal dad would go to a foreign country on a secret mission and bring his daughter back a t-shirt not a person" She says "You should have warned me"

"Katniss, I didn't have a choice she doesn't trust anyone but me" he says, _So that's her name _I think

"I know the feeling" says Katniss

"Hey, what I do is complicated but if I thought for one second that it would hurt our family-" says Major Everdeen but Katniss cuts him off

"Dad I get it."

"So your in?" He asks

"Do I have a choice" says Katniss

"Good" says Major Everdeen "Because I'm gonna need your help, she needs to stay here for a while undetected and in order for that to happen she has to blend in as a normal American teenager."

"Yeah no that's not gonna happen Dad, she's a princess" says Katniss, Major Everdeen gives her a look and she seems to weaken. "Fine who do I say she is?"

"Your cousin" He says, Katniss laughs. "Katniss thank you. If we do our job right she'll be back too her own country in no time".

"Ok so by Tuesday" she says

This time Major Everdeen laughs, "It'll be soon. I promise"

"Still you and me pal?" He asks

"Yeah" says Katniss

Then Katniss walks back into the house. I sit back down as she walks through the door.

"Have you made other sleeping arrangements?" I ask

"Look, the room is not yours it's ours we share it" She says

"Share?" I repeat

"Yes, I know that's probably a foreign concept for a princess but what it means is you get one side of the room and I get the other, so stay on your side". She says

Then she turns and leaves.

* * *

That Evening

* * *

Katniss's POV

Later me and Dad are playing a game of cards when I ask "So I thought Princesses had designer clothes and stuff?"

"She had to leave all that behind, I was thinking maybe you could loan her some of your stuff" says Dad

"Sure why not" I say sarcastically

"Thank you. Now go talk to her" He says

"Right after this hand." I say

"Now." He says

"Fine" I say

I go into the kitchen get a plate and put a slice of pizza on it. When I get to my room I see Madge is still sitting in the same spot. "Kitchens closing last chance to get something to eat" I say

"No thank you. I wish to sleep" She says

"Ok" I say I'm about to leave when she says

"You may help me prepare for bed."

"I _may_" I say

"Yes. I need a nightgown preferably silk preferably pink" she says

"Pink silk lets see what I've got" I say, "Here" I toss her a grey t-shirt and black pajama bottoms.

"May I use your restroom?" she asks

"Yeah upstsairs first door on the right" I say

"Thank you" She says, she's gone for about a minuet before I here her screams.

Dad and I run for her,

"What happened?" asks Dad

Then I see what she was screaming at a _lizard! _

"Oh come on!" I say as I pick the lizard up "Don't they have lizards where your from?" I ask

"Maybe but I never see them. That is why we have Henry" she says

"You have a royal reptile rangler?" I say

"Yes and you should get one to goodnight" she says then leaves.

I sigh,

"She's gonna be ok." says dad

"No she's gonna be a royal pain" I correct.

* * *

**Review please**


	4. Authors Note: I'm Sorry

If you were hoping for a new chapter. I'm sorry but there is none.

I have posted a message on my profile but I thought I'd post this as well.

Look I'll just say it.

I'm taking a break.

I'm not sure for how long, but please keep in mind that it won't be forever.

I don't really want to say why.

Its complicated.

But it's not because of you guys, honestly you wonderful, amazing people are who help me get through the day.

So I want to say thank you.

For reading the short-crappy stuff I write and post here just to have something to do.

Let me stress that none of my stories are abandoned. There just on hold.

For now anyway.

I'll miss you guys.

But I'll be back soon.

Love,

Gryffindork101

PS: This message will be posted on all my stories.


End file.
